Arrow Season 2
Arrow is an American action-adventure television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the fictional superhero Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2012, with international broadcasting to take place in late 2012.The series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, portrayed by Stephen Amell, who, after five years of being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrows. Arrow will also feature appearances by other DC Comics characters. To assist in promotion, a preview comic book was released to tie into the television series. On October 22, 2012, Arrow was picked up by The CW for a full season.February 11, 2013, Arrow was renewed for a second season by The CW. Synopsis The series follows Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy of Starling City, who spends five years stranded on an island following a shipwreck that claims the life of everyone else on board, including his father, Robert Queen, and Sara Lance, the sister of Oliver's girlfriend Laurel. Upon his return to Starling City, he is reunited with his mother, Moira, and her new husband, Walter, the former CFO of his father's company who is now the CEO. He is also greeted by his younger sister, Thea, and his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, the son of billionaire Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver also tries to reconnect with ex-girlfriend Laurel, but she blames him for the death of her sister, Sara, as Oliver and Sara were having an affair at the time of the accident. During the day, Oliver plays the billionaire playboy; at night, he becomes a green-hooded vigilante, following through with his father's dying wishes to right the wrongs of the Queen family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. Oliver's vigilante persona becomes the focus of Detective Quentin Lance, father to Laurel and Sara, who is determined to arrest him and who blames Oliver for his daughter's death and his wife leaving him, though he remains unaware of his real identity. Oliver is also constantly flanked by a bodyguard, John Diggle, who later joins Oliver in his fight for justice. Moira is also hiding some secrets, as she knows that the family yacht was actually sabotaged. Cast and Characters *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Byron Mann as Yao Fei * Marketing *To promote the series, DC Comics produced a 10-page preview comic for the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con, written by Kreisberg, illustrated by Omar Francia, and featuring a cover by artist Mike Grell. The comic is regarded by the production crew of the TV series as sharing the same canon as the series, with Kreisberg commenting, "For anyone who grabs a copy: Hold onto it and as the series progresses, you'll appreciate it more and more." On October 10, 2012, DC Comics debuted a weekly digital comic tie-in written by Kreisberg and Guggenheim and drawn by various artists, including Mike Grell. This ongoing comic is also in continuity with the TV series. Episodes Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows